


Wild Party

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack have to sneak back to Jack's house after a party to make curfew, and Jack drinks too much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Wild Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, you should cool it on the drinks. We’re not even supposed to be at this party, and if we get back to your house and your mom sees how shit-faced you are, she’ll kill you. Also, your curfew is in, like, thirty minutes, so we should leave soon,” Alex said, sounding a bit worried.   
Alex and Jack were in their sophomore year of high school, and the moment that they were invited to a party being thrown by the coolest senior at their school, they couldn’t have been more exited to go. Alex’s parents were okay with them going, but Jack’s weren’t.   
There was no way that they weren’t going to go, so they decided to have a sleepover at Jack’s and tell his parents that they were going to a late movie with friends. His parents were fine with this, but they had to be back home by midnight if Jack didn’t want to be grounded.   
Alex decided to only have a couple of drinks, since neither of them had really drank before, but Jack did the exact opposite, losing count of how many drinks and shots he’d had at this point.  
“Hey, relax, Alex. I feel like mom and dad were just exaggerating, they’ll be fine. Besides, I’m having a great time, why would I leave and stop drinking now?” Jack slurred out.  
“I can promise you that they were dead serious. At least stop drinking for the night, you’re going to regret it tomorrow morning if you keep going,” Alex warned.  
“Alex, I’m a teenager, I’m supposed to do stupid shit, and you are, too. Have another beer, dude,” Jack said, shoving a beer at Alex.  
“I’m good, man,” Alex stated.  
“Boring!” Jack said, laughing hysterically. Alex rolled his eyes as Jack opened the beer and started drinking it. After a few minutes, Jack had already finished it.  
“If you’re going to keep drinking, at least-“ Alex was cut off by sirens coming from the front of the house.  
“What’s that?” Jack asked.  
“Guys, someone called the cops! Everyone get the fuck out of here!” the host of the party yelled as the music was cut off and all of the conversations abruptly stopped.  
“Shit, Jack, we have to get out of here!” Alex exclaimed.  
“What? Hell no, fuck the cops, I can take them!” Jack exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.  
“I will tell you right now that you can’t do that. If they come in and see you, a fifteen-year-old, as drunk as you are, they’ll take you downtown, and I’ll be forced to go with you, since I’m not totally sober myself. Then, our parents will kill us, and if that doesn’t work, I doubt they’ll let us hang out anymore,” Alex threatened. This was a bit exaggerated, but he was willing to say whatever it took to get Jack to be cooperative and leave with him.  
“Oh shit, that can’t happen, you’re my best friend, dude. Maybe we should go,” Jack said, grabbing another beer.  
“Leave the can, you’ve had more than enough to drink tonight,” Alex said, taking the beer from Jack, and putting it back into the cooler it came from.  
“Way to be lame,” Jack mumbled.  
“Follow me,” Alex said, grabbing Jack’s hand, and leading him to the back of the house. They snuck out the back door, and went through the host’s backyard, and then through the one directly behind it.   
Jack’s house was the next block over, so they would have to cut through two more backyards so they could get in through Jack’s back door, and reduce the chance of Jack’s parents seeing just how drunk their son was from the party that he wasn’t supposed to attend.   
They got to the back of the third backyard, and there was a fence separating this yard from Jack’s.  
“Shit, I forgot about the fence,” Alex stated.  
“Let’s knock it the fuck down!” Jack exclaimed.  
“That might be the worst idea you’ve had since I met you. I think we’re going to have to climb over it, buddy,” Alex said, realizing how hard it would be to do this with Jack being as messed up as he was.  
“I think it’d be easier to knock it over,” Jack slurred.  
“That’s great, but we’re not doing that. We’re already going to be past curfew, that would just get us into more trouble,” Alex explained.  
“Man, why do parents have to be so lame?” Jack asked.  
“After tonight, I’m starting to see why. Let’s get you over this thing first, I won’t be much help from the other side if I go first. Put our feet here and your hands there,” Alex instructed, helping Jack get started. Alex put his hand on Jack’s butt to support him, and Jack started laughing.  
“What the fuck are you laughing about?” Alex asked.  
“Don’t touch me there, dude. That’s just weird,” Jack said, still laughing.   
“Jack, just climb the fucking fence. You’re going to owe me big time for this when you’re coherent enough to think straight,” Alex said as Jack kept climbing.  
“There’s no fence left to climb, dude,” Jack said once he reached the top.  
“Okay, let me come up to help figure out what the next step should be. Hold on tightly for just a second,” Alex said, quickly climbing to the top of the fence.  
“You know, it’s so nice up here,” Jack slurred in a happy tone. Alex could see just how flushed Jack’s cheeks were from the alcohol in the moonlight and realized that they were both probably in for a rough night.  
“Yeah, it’s great. Okay, I need you to carefully swing your leg over the fence. Can you do that for me?” Alex asked.   
“I’ve got this,” Jack overconfidently replied. Jack went to swing his leg, but lost his balance, and ended up falling off the fence.  
“Oh shit!” Alex exclaimed. He quickly climbed down into Jack’s yard and sat on the ground with his friend. It wasn’t a huge fall, but Alex noticed that Jack had landed a bit awkwardly.   
“Hey, are you alright?” Alex asked.  
“I’m all good, my arm broke my fall,” Jack replied, holding up his left arm.  
“You must be really drunk if that didn’t hurt at all. Let’s get inside,” Alex said. He helped Jack stand, then walked him to the back door.   
Using the hidden spare key, Alex unlocked the door and went inside with Jack. Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter after midnight and hoped that it would be close enough to curfew for Jack’s parents to not care.   
Alex led Jack upstairs and too his room and breathed a sigh of relief once he shut the door.  
“That was an awesome adventure! Let’s do that again!” Jack exclaimed.  
“The only thing we’re doing now is going to sleep. Here, put on these PJs so we can get to bed,” Alex instructed, handing his friend some sweats.  
“That’s no fun,” Jack pouted.  
“I know, I’m the fun killer. Just put on the PJs,” Alex tried, changing into his own. Jack did as he was told then got into bed, and Alex got in on the other side.  
“Man, you reek of alcohol,” Alex said, putting a pillow to his face to block the smell.  
“And you reek of boringness,” Jack countered. Alex rolled his eyes as he turned out the lamp by the bed.  
“Goodnight, Jack,” Alex said, starting to get comfortable.  
“Goodnight, Alex. Thanks for being my friend,” Jack slurred, making Alex smile some.  
“The same to you. Now, get some sleep,” Alex said. Just as Alex had almost fallen asleep, Jack started to shake him.  
“Alex,” Jack loudly whispered.  
“What do you want?” Alex asked, turning to face his friend.  
“I don’t feel so good,” Jack admitted.  
“Do you think you’re going to be sick?” Alex asked, starting to get concerned.  
“Maybe,” Jack replied, before gagging.  
“Let’s get you to the bathroom,” Alex said, quickly standing then walking over to Jack’s side. He helped his friend up and led him to the bathroom that was luckily connected to the bedroom.   
Jack gagged again as Alex opened the lid and sat with his friend on the ground. Seconds later, Jack started to get sick. The sight made Alex’s stomach turn some, but he did his best to ignore it so he could be there for his friend. After a couple minutes, Jack finally stopped.  
“Are you feeling better now that you got some of the alcohol out of you?” Alex asked.  
“A little. I still feel really drunk,” Jack replied.  
“I’m not surprised, you did have a lot. Let’s try to get you back to bed,” Alex suggested. Jack nodded in agreement as Alex helped him up, and to his bed. Jack laid down with his arms wrapped around his stomach, and Alex laid next to him.  
“If you feel sick again, wake me up,” Alex requested, finding his comfy position from earlier.   
Alex fell asleep quickly, but Jack never really fell asleep. For the next hour, he tried every position that he could think of, but he felt so sick that nothing worked.   
Eventually, he felt his stomach start to churn again. He decided to not bother Alex, so he quickly went to his bathroom, turned on the light, and started gagging again.   
All of this woke Alex up, and he felt a wave of concern go through him as he quickly got up and sat on the bathroom floor with Jack as he started to get sick again. He gave Alex a confused look when he was done.  
“What’re you doing here?” Jack asked,  
“Trying to make sure that you don’t die on me. Why didn’t you wake me?” Alex asked.  
“I didn’t want to bother you,” Jack replied.  
“Jack, it’s not a bother at all. You had a lot to drink, so I was fully expecting this, and I want to make sure that you’re going to be alright. Why don’t we put a bowl next to your bed for if you have to get sick again? That way, you don’t have to keep coming in here,” Alex suggested.  
“That sounds good. Sorry about all of this,” Jack said quietly.  
“It’s okay, man. Let’s go back to bed,” Alex said. After helping Jack get comfortable, Alex snuck downstairs to get Jack some water, and one of his mom’s mixing bowls.  
“I don’t think I can sleep,” Jack said, still hugging his stomach.  
“Let’s stay up and watch a movie, then,” Alex said, turning on Jack’s TV. They ended up putting on the first Hangover movie.   
Alex ended up staying awake with Jack for most of the night, since Jack’s stomach refused to settle. Jack got sick a couple more times, then started dry heaving, since his stomach eventually got empty. Alex sat with him and rubbed his back, then washed out the bowl as needed.   
They were finally able to fall asleep around six in the morning, then Alex woke up around ten and saw that Jack was still asleep. He went downstairs to make Jack a Hotpocket, and to get him some medicine. When he got to the kitchen, he saw a note on the counter.  
‘Jacko, we know that you went to that party and broke curfew. Starting tomorrow, you’re grounded for two weeks. Today is an exception, so Alex can look after you if he so chooses to, since you’re probably feeling the consequences of your choices from last night. We’ll be back around eight tonight. – Mom and Dad.’  
Alex laughed as he took what he came down to get and the note up to Jack’s room, where Jack was starting to stir awake.  
“I feel like shit, what happened?” Jack groaned, holding his head and wincing.   
“We went to that party. You drank way too much, and we had to sneak away because the cops busted the party. We had to climb over a fence, and you fell off and hurt your arm, and you have spent all night either throwing up or dry heaving,” Alex said, sitting down on Jack’s bed.  
“All that and we didn’t get caught? Nice!” Jack replied.  
“Not so fast,” Alex said, giving Jack the note from his parents.   
“Oh, shit. Hey, sorry for causing you so much trouble, I’d understand if you wanted to leave now, since you’ve clearly done a lot for me already,” Jack replied.  
“What? You really think that I’d leave you like this? There’s no way you can take care of yourself right now, I’m staying,” Alex insisted.  
“Well, thanks man, I appreciate it. Thanks for being my friend,” Jack replied, making Alex laugh some.  
“Well, as I said to you last night when you said the same thing, the same goes to you,” Alex said, making Jack smile some. Alex got back into Jack’s bed and started his long day of taking care of his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a request from CNF! I usually don't post in the morning, but I'll be busy when I normally post, and I still wanted to get a story up today! The same thing might happen tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet (everything is typed, it's just a matter of getting it set up here). Please continue to send requests, I love to write them so much. Thank you so much for reading, it means so much. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
